Small Things
by prodigalchicken
Summary: A set of connected 4x22 drabbles


Title: Small Things

Author: ProdigalChicken

Rating: Close to squeaky

Spoilers: Everything is fair game

Summary: It was such a small thing, really.

1. Shiny

It was such a small thing, really. Almost innocent looking as Peter stared at it, turning it over and over in his fingers. Such a small thing. Such a small, deadly thing. He hated it. He hated it and if it were living, he would wish it dead. But it wasn't living. It wasn't living, but **she** was. And so he stared at this little piece of shiny metal that had briefly ended Olivia's life and decided that he would never let it leave his sight. He would keep it with him always as a reminder of what could have been and what almost was.

2. Peanut

It was such a small thing, really. Peter had to strain to see it, and even though he smiled and his eyes filled, he wasn't entirely sure what he was seeing. Mostly, it was just a little blob. Olivia referred to it as a "peanut." "Peter," she whispered, her voice thick with tears, "that's our little peanut." Peter opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a broken sob. He hadn't even realized he was crying until he couldn't stop. He gripped Olivia's hand and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Thankfully, the ultrasound tech and doctor had left them alone for a few minutes or Peter would have been embarrassed. Not that embarrassment could have stopped this onslaught of emotions. He cried as Olivia stroked his hair and soothed him with her voice. "Shhh, it's alright," she said as her hands moved through the curls at the back of his head. He wanted to tell her loved her, that he loved them both more than anything in the world, than anything in any world, but the words wouldn't come. Instead he moved his hand to rest against her stomach where their little peanut grew, safe and warm within its mother's womb. As his tears slowed, he lifted his head and smiled at Olivia and wondered at how such a small thing could mean so much to them both.

Bump

It was such a small thing, really. "I can't even tell until you're naked," Peter's voice rumbled sexily, a happy, sated grin on his face. Olivia smirked and placed her hand atop Peter's which was stroking her nude belly tenderly. His fingers drew nonsensical patterns across the small bump where their baby had made her happy home. Olivia was only three months from delivery, but their Peanut, little Etta, was pretty inconspicuous until Olivia derobed. Or more accurately, until Peter derobed her. "I think she likes me," he whispered as he felt a small foot kick hard against his roving hand. "Mmm. ..", Olivia murmured on the verge of sleep, "I think she loves you." She smiled softly, lifting her head just enough to kiss the underside of his jaw. "In fact, I know she does," she shared and then more quietly, "I can feel her, Peter. I can feel her loving both of us." Peter looked down at her, awed and happy, and somehow not surprised. His hand continued moving over her stomach, tracing and retracing names. Peter. Olivia. Henrietta. His little Bishop tribe.

4.112 ounces

It was such a small thing, really. 112 ounces, less than 2 feet long. Or 7 pounds even, 21 inches long. And it wasn't a thing, and hadn't been for a very long time. It was Henrietta Elizabeth Bishop. Peter stared down at the small bundle in his arms. He lifted her little pink cap

and ran a finger lightly over the softest blonde wisps of hair he had ever felt. She was awake

and staring up at him as if she were trying to figure him out. Her eyes were a startling blue, and

while Peter knew most babies were born with blue eyes, he hoped she had inherited the trait

from him. Olivia had told him many times that she hoped the baby had his eyes, and he had

secretly wanted the same. He watched in happy amazement as Etta opened her mouth and made

a soft, sweet, mewing sound. "Hey, little one," he whispered, "you hungry?"After placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he walked the short distance to Olivia's bedside where he carefully and tenderly placed the warm bundle into Olivia's waiting arms. Olivia looked down at their daughter with tired but loving eyes and then back up at Peter. "I love her so much," she said as she brought the infant to her breast, stroking her soft cheek as the baby latched on and began to nurse. Peter leaned over and kissed Olivia gently. Sitting in a chair beside the bed, he watched as his wife nursed their firstborn child. For a moment, he thought back to the small shiny piece

of metal in his right front pocket. It would forever serve as a reminder of how the smallest of

things could change lives forever. And then Etta gurgled, and he looked up to gaze upon this, his smallest love, and as he gripped Olivia's outstretched hand, his heart was swept up in a

maelstrom of happiness the likes of which he had never known.

-end

Author note: I know Faux called Henry "Peanut", but I can see Olivia doing the same thing with Etta. I wanted to try something just a little different, hence the different sections and lack of dialog breaks. And, as always, I hope this doesn't suck.


End file.
